


Take a Look at the Stars and Feel the Rumble of my Engine

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Frat Boy Louis, Frat Boy Niall, Normal Liam, Poetry, Punk Harry, Punk Zayn, Tattoos, he's just liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One day I’ll get you your very own tiara, princess.” He puts on his own helmet and slips down the visor. Louis mimics him. <br/>“Still not a princess.” Louis mumbles as he finally climbs on behind Harry, using his shoulder for support and trying not to think about how firm it is under his grip as he swings a leg over.<br/>“Sure you are,” Louis can hear the smile in his voice as he says it, “Now wrap your arms around my waist and hold tight.”<br/>“I know what to do.” Louis grumbles, moving his arms to they are resting on the top of Harry’s hips and his hands are on his abdomen. Do not think about the abs.<br/>“I know,” Louis can tell he’s smirking, “I just like saying it.”</p><p>or</p><p>The one where Louis gets incredibly drunk and Harry is the one that finds him. They slowly fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday Evenings and Morning Classes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of ao3! 
> 
> This fic is currently in progress so if I don't update within about two weeks, just comment for me to get my ass in gear, k? I probably forgot!
> 
> Thank you!

You would think that Tuesday evenings would be when people stay in and have a quiet one. Maybe pop a film in, have a snack, and just chill. Louis, however, is a University student. He is never going to ‘chill’. He’s going to drink until he throws his balls up and even then he’s going to laugh with his mates about it and drink some more.

He has woken up in many strange places after these parties. One time he woke up on the roof of his frat house, which was complicated to say the least. Let’s just say there was a fire brigade involved and leave it at that. It was embarrassing and Louis would rather forget about it, thanks.

So, for Louis, the pavement is tame. He can taste grit which is unpleasant. He can also feel his own congealed drool on his left cheek where it’s sticking to the ground. There’s something nudging his ribs too which is less than ideal.

“Hi-mph.” He tries to get some words out but it seems his mouth doesn’t feel like cooperating. _Rude._

“Oops. Maybe that kick was a little hard... You alright, mate?” He hears a voice above him and attempts to open his eyes. The voice is lovely and chocolatey. Louis _loves_ chocolate. Opening his eyes tells him two things, 1) It is in fact still night time so clearly this person interrupted Louis’ beauty sleep on the pavement, and 2) The boy above him is Jesus.

Okay, maybe not literally Jesus. However, Louis would happily get down on his knees and worship. Then again, he doesn’t think any of his limbs are working so that might be out of the question. Wait, the guy asked a question.

“Hmph.” Great sentence formulating skills there, Louis. You’re amazing.

“You’re so fucking out of it,” The boy sighs before crouching at Louis’ side, “Let’s get you up, shall we?” Louis huffs but accepts the boy’s help because he’s really pretty. Louis can see that the boy has brown curly hair covered with a beanie. He can also see that the boy’s arms are littered with tattoos, stretching over his shoulder and onto his neck. Most of them are visible because of the vest he’s wearing, which also makes his biceps look lickable. Louis really wants to lick them. He also has several facial piercings: two in his lip, one in his nose, and one in his eyebrow. “You gunna help at all, mate?” Louis realises the boy has had Louis’ arm draped over his shoulder for a few seconds now and Louis has made no effort to get up, too busy admiring him.

“S’rry.” Louis manages to get out before stumbling to his feet with the boy’s help. Unfortunately, it seems his body has other ideas because as soon as he is up, his knees cave and he goes tumbling again, taking the cute boy with him.

“Shit.” The boy says, getting up and dusting himself off. Louis is still on the floor, “Can you get up?” The boy asks, probably not wanting to risk being pulled down again. Louis holds out his arms and pouts as cutely as is possible when he’s this drunk.

“C’rry me?” The boy sighs again and crosses his arms.

“’m not carrying you.” Louis pouts some more.

“Pwetty please?” Is what he hopes comes out but it was probably just gibberish.

“You’re not going to move unless I carry you, are you?” Curly asks (Louis decides to refer to him as Curly in his head because it suits him better than ‘boy’. He is definitely not a boy. Not with those muscles), like Louis can articulate a proper response in his state. He can’t. Eventually Curly gets this, “Fuck it.” Is all he says before scooping Louis up like he weighs nothing and settling him in the bridle carry. Louis can’t help but giggle.

“What?” Curly asks, almost smiling himself.

“Feel like a princess.” Wow, that’s the longest sentence he has said during this whole encounter. Pat on the back. It’s also true. Louis is always big and tough, it’s nice to be carried and taken care of, even if it is by a tattooed stranger. Maybe Louis shouldn’t have trusted him so easily. Stranger danger, and all that. Curly chuckles then and Louis decides that that right there is trustworthy chuckle.

“Alright, Princess,” Curly smiles, “Where am I taking you?”

“Home.” Is all Louis replies, too busy touching Curly’s lips in wonder to reply properly. They’re really pretty and pink, and Louis loves them.

“Nice and specific.” Curly mumbles, still walking in a direction that could be completely wrong. Louis doesn’t really care though because now he has discovered the boy’s eyes.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” He states, smiling lazily at him.

“Thank you.” Curly’s smile gets wider and then suddenly there are _dimples._

“You have _dimples!_ ” Louis exclaims in delight, poking at one of them with his index finger.

“Nice observation,” Curly blinks down at him and suddenly Louis is reminded of the existence of his eyes again, “Now think nice and hard, where do you live?”

“So green.”

“Not answering the question, Princess.” Curly scolds but he’s smiling.

“Delta- delta… Something,” Louis trails off, still staring at his eyes.

“Nu? Delta nu?” Curly finishes for him.

“Ding ding!” Louis shouts and Curly winces, “That’s the one.” He tries to touch his own nose but can’t seem to find it, so goes for Curly’s instead.

“Right, let’s get you home, Princess.”

“Okay, Curly.” Louis realises that probably isn’t Curly’s name.

“It’s Harry.” Curly- No, _Harry_ \- corrects him.

“Your eyes are _so_ pretty, Harold.” Louis replies instead of giving his own name.

Then he passes out again.

 

Louis wakes up with a banging headache and an extremely dry mouth. He smacks his lips a few times and sits up, trying to keep from passing out. Looking around, he can see that he’s back in his room. How did that happen? What’s the last thing Louis can remember…?

Oh, yeah.

Beautiful green eyed angel punk. What was his name again? Harry, that’s it. Louis thinks Curly suited him better. That’s when Louis promptly smacks himself in the face.

How fucking _embarrassing._ He’d acted like a complete idiot in front of who could have possibly been the hottest bloke Louis had ever met. Well, hopefully he’ll never see him again. Or maybe it was a dream. If it was, Louis commends his imagination on a job well done.

“So, who was the guy that brought you home last night?” Niall asks with a waggle of his eyebrows from where he’s sat on his own bed in their room, a laptop perched in his lap. Not a dream, then.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about, mate.” Louis lies, hoping Niall will drop the subject.

“He was fuckin’ beautiful, I tell you that. Disappointed you don’t remember,” Niall shrugs and looks back to his screen. He gestures to Louis’ bedside table, “Got you some mind numbing pills and water because I’m the greatest fucking friend in the world.”

“Marry me.” Louis breathes when he sees that Niall is not in fact lying.

“No, because that was a shit proposal,” Niall laughs, “Try be more romantic next time, babe.”

Louis throws the pills back with a few sips of the water and sighs, flopping himself back on the bed.

“Don’t get too comfy,” Niall calls, “You’ve got a lecture in 20.”

“You’re kidding,” Louis groans, “Isn’t it Saturday?”

“It’s Wednesday, mate. You’ve got that poetry thing.” Niall screws his face up. Oh god, Louis hates poetry.

“How do you know my timetable better than I do?” Louis asks as he trudges out of bed to get ready. This process involves changing his jeans and putting on a snapback, so he is in no rush.

“Because, like I said before, I’m an amazing friend.” Niall simply replies with a smile. Louis loves Niall. He’s always kind and sweet, then at parties he can drink his weight in beer and can do a hell of a keg stand. Niall is Louis’ kind of person. They got on from the word go.

“Truer words have never been spoken, Nialler. I’m gunna go get some coffee.” Louis slips on his snapback and heads for the door, sending Niall a wave before grabbing his bag and walking out. Having been up for 10 minutes maximum, Louis feels a little weird. When he walks out the front door of the house he’s pretty sure his eyeballs are trying to burrow into his brain in an escape attempt. Today is going to be just great.

Okay, coffee. He can do this. University is for learning, not just partying. Louis can absolutely learn as well as party. Even if it is poetry. Louis can do this. Be it begrudgingly, he can still do it.

Today is probably the first day Louis has arrived on time to his lecture. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy it, he fucking loves writing and loves knowing how he can improve himself. It’s just that it’s _really_ early and Louis is _really_ hungover. His coffee is helping, Louis thinks as he takes another gulp of it. Usually he would pick tea over coffee any day, but tea is for relaxation and Louis needs a kick to the stomach. So, coffee it is. He wrinkles his nose when he takes his next sip, really wishing tea were more hard hitting.

He takes a seat near the middle of the room. The people at the back are the ones who probably want to sneak out at some point during the lecture, and the front is for people who like taking part which Louis most definitely does not. He sets his coffee down on the desk first before pulling his laptop out of his bag and setting it down too. He flops into his seat with a huff as he waits for the lecturer to finish whatever they’re doing on their computer. Professor Dayton likes PowerPoints, so Louis likes Professor Dayton. PowerPoints rock.

Dayton stands up, holding out the remote to turn on the presentation, and Louis starts up his computer in a hurry. He hears the door slam open but doesn’t look up, too busy moving the mouse around and willing his laptop to turn on quicker. It’s not until he hears a cough from in front of him that he finally takes his eyes off the screen.

“Alright, princess?” The first thing Louis notices is the eyes. He could never forget those eyes.

“Uh, hi.” He manages to stutter out. How fucking _embarrassing._ This is the guy from last night that carried Louis like a bride and Louis had lamented about his eyes and dimples and _oh my god Louis is going to die._

“You mind if I sit?” Harry says with a smirk, gesturing to the empty seat on Louis’ other side.

“Um,” Louis looks around to see if there are other places for the boy to sit and sees another guy with as many tattoos as Harry gesturing for him to go sit there, “Don’t you want to sit with your mate?”

“Nah,” Harry replies with an easy smile and a shrug, not sparing his friend a glance, “I’d rather sit ‘ere with you, princess.”

“I have a name, you know.” Louis rolls his eyes, trying for nonchalance while his heart rabbits in his chest. Harry throws his bag to the floor and drops into the free chair.

“I know, I just prefer princess, princess.” Harry smiles smugly and Louis suddenly feels like writing a thousand songs about how beautiful he is. If anyone is the princess, it’s him. Louis wants to write a sonnet right then and there about the boy’s dimples, his smile, his curls still hidden under a beanie, and most of all his _eyes._ The eyes that will be the death of Louis Tomlinson and what a wonderful way to die.

“Whatever.” He mutters instead, turning to the front where Dayton has already started talking.

Louis spends the hour taking far more extensive notes than were probably necessary just so he didn’t have the temptation to look over at where Harry is sat next to him. He has pretty much every word Dayton had on the PowerPoint down on the virtual page, so he will have to condense it later. Harry’s gaze is burning on the side of Louis face and he can feel how intense it is. He hasn’t felt it go away since the other boy sat down and is pretty sure he’s going to explode in a minute. Luckily, the lecture finishes just before Louis is about to spontaneously combust.

“I hope you recover from your hangovers soon.” Is what Dayton dismisses them with. Louis loves him.

“How’s yours treating you?” Harry asks, following Louis out of the hall with his hands in his pockets.

“Fine.” Louis grits out. Harry may be cute but Louis would appreciate it if he pretended last night never happened. It’s embarrassing enough without the constant damn reminders.

“Good, I’m glad,” Harry sounds genuinely pleased, “I recommend Bouillon soup and sugary foods.”

“The fuck is bouillon soup?” Louis tries to ask like he isn’t interested in having any but honestly he will take anything right now.

“Vegetables,” Harry shrugs, “Loads of vitamins and stuff. I’ll make you some next time I find you on the pavement.”

“You’re such a prat.” Louis sighs.

“I’m lovely, actually,” He adjusts his beanie as they come out of the doors to the courtyard, “All my mates say so.”

“Have you seen yourself? You’re a walking poster boy for people protective parents don’t want their children dating.” Louis waves his hand in Harry’s direction.

“So are you. The snapback makes me think thug.” Harry takes the insult in his stride with a smile that shows some dimple.

“Well the tattoos make _me_ think delinquent.”

“Extensive vocabulary,” Harry comments, “Though the revealing top makes me think slut.” Louis gasps.

“I am not a slut!”

“Of course you’re not,” Harry replies somehow looking concerned and full of mirth at the same time, “I’m commenting on stereotypes as a whole. You’re definitely a princess.”

“That’s not going to stick, you know.”

“Isn’t it?” Harry sticks his index finger in his mouth then pulls it out with a pop, holding it into the air and frowning in thought, “No I think it is. I can feel it.”

“In the air?”

“Toniiight.” Harry sings with a laugh.

“I didn’t say coming, Harold.”

“I don’t care.” Harry skips a bit ahead before stopping to wait for Louis to catch up again.

“You’re an idiot.” Louis shakes his head, trying to hold in the smile threatening to spread across his face.

“I like to call it being in touch with my inner child.”

“I think there’s a difference between being in touch with your inner child and being literally five years old.”

“So I’m _literally_ five years old?” Harry says mockingly.

“Shut up.” Louis mutters.

“No, tell me more about how I am a university student who is _literally five years old,”_ Harry is smiling so wide now that Louis thinks it might break his face, “How did I get here? Who let me into _University?_ How did I get all these damn _tattoos?_ I am _literally five years old,_ what were they _thinking?_ ”

“If you don’t shut up right now I swear to-”

“I have to turn off here,” Harry interrupts him, “Give me something positive to end our lovely encounter?”

Louis stops at the corner where Harry has to leave and looks at the other boy contemplatively.

“This is proving a challenge.”

“Come _on,_ princess.” Harry wriggles and shakes like a child not getting what they want.

“Fine,” Louis sighs before making eye contact and letting his lips curl up, “Your eyes are even more beautiful when I’m sober.” Harry lights up at the compliment and does an exaggerated bow.

“Until we meet again, m’lady.” Louis almost curtsies in response but manages to control the impulse.

“Until then.” He simply replies before turning and walking towards his dorms.

When he is still smiling as he comes through the door, Louis concludes that he is fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me on tumblr stilesmakesmestrong or my fic specific blog how-about-no-ao3


	2. Let's Take a Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this is gonna be hella slow build.
> 
> I also changed the title from 'just a couple of stereotype breakers' so if you were reading this fic before, don't worry, it's just the title that has changed. You might want to read their first meeting again though ;)

“Louis fuckboy Tomlinson,” Is the first thing Niall says as he comes through the door, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Reading?” He holds up his copy of The World’s Wife by Carol Anne Duffy. Not a bad read at all.

“Reading?” Niall clutches a hand to his chest, “In my house?”

“Twelve of us live here, Niall. And you haven’t paid your share of the rent in about three months.”

“Whatever, mate. Come out with me?” Niall sits on Louis’ legs where he is laid out on his bed.

“Well you’re sat on my legs, so that might make it a bit difficult.”

“Don’t be a little bitch, you could kick me off if you wanted to,” Niall scoffs, “Seriously though, there’s this cool bar downtown that I want to check out and I want my best bud in the whole wide world to come with me!”

“Niall, darling,” Louis says condescendingly, “Will this end up like the last time?”

“The last-?” Niall’s face dawns with realisation and he bursts into hysterics at the memory, “Aw man, if only it would end up like last time! Shit, oh my god. I think I’m crying.”

“It was not funny.”

“That girl! And you! And- and- oh my god there are real tears right now!” Niall’s laughter has not died down at all. If anything it’s getting louder. Louis kicks him off his legs.

“Don’t continue.” Louis warns.

“’Oh, Louis’,” Niall starts with a high pitched voice, “’I really think we have something special. We’ve been dating for _months_ now,” He bats his eyelashes up at Louis, “’I think you should start calling me your girlfriend’,” His little giggles become huge laughs again.

“You’re a prick.” Louis gives up on his book and sits up.

“She honestly thought,” Niall wipes his eyes, “You were dating!”

“Yes! You did not help that situation at all!”

“Oh, poor, poor Eleanor.” Niall starts to quieten down, still sat where he fell on the floor.

“All because we went to that damn bar.”

“Hey,” Niall points at him, “Don’t blame the bar. They had wonderful cocktails there.”

“They also had girls who are either extremely desperate or completely stupid. I don’t think it could be more obvious I’m gay.” He rolls his eyes with a groan.

“Those club lights, though. They confuse poor innocent girls who are desperate for some lovin’.” Niall shimmies and waggles his eyebrows.

“Shut up,” Louis kicks him in the side, “Promise you won’t leave me with some weird girl who wants in my pants?”

“I promise, man,” Niall smiles, “Could even get you laid.”

“Perfect.” Anything to get those green eyes out of Louis’ head.

 

The bar looks, what’s a nice way of putting this, like a shit hole. It stinks of smoke and is filled with middle aged men covered in tattoos chugging on beer and laughing about motorbikes and shit. Louis wrinkles his nose. He definitely does not fit in here, and neither does Niall.

“Niall.” He says, stopping at the doorway.

“Yes, dear?” Niall smiles as he looks around the place.

“What the fuck is this.”

“It’s a bar, Louis,” Niall pats him on the shoulder patronisingly and Louis narrows his eyes, “It sells alcohol.”

“I can feel at least 5 people wanting to stab me and we’ve been here for 30 seconds.” Louis looks around at where a few of the patrons are appraising at him with nothing short of distain.

“You have that effect wherever we go,” Niall leads the way to the bar and Louis feels eyes follow them, “Doesn’t make a difference that this place is a little different to our usual haunts.”

A little different? This place is filled with people twice Louis’ age that probably murder for a living. Or something of a similar, menacing nature. He tries to scan around for someone at least under the age of forty but comes up short. By the time he is looking back at the bar there are two beers in front of him.

“Drink, it usually makes you feel more comfortable.” Niall smirks.

“Happily, mate.” Louis gives him an obviously fake smile and tips his head back as he chugs down his pint. He lowers it and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, “Another?” He asks the man behind the bar who has a shaved head littered with tattoos. The man smiles and takes his glass, moving to fill it up. Finally Louis hears the room fill with chatter again, people clearly bored of the two random Uni students that have wandered into their territory. Honestly, Louis wouldn’t be surprised if the stench of piss around the place has something to do with the men here _marking_ said territory. He immediately takes the glass when it is placed in front of him again and downs half of it before coming up for air. Turning to Niall, he sees that the other boy is looking around the room like he’s looking for someone.

“Expecting a guest, Nialler?” Louis raises a brow at Niall’s immediate blush.

“’Course not.” He takes a long sip of his beer and Louis feels satisfaction curl in his stomach.

“Are we here for a reason? Not just morbid curiosity? Are you after one of these blokes?” Louis gestures around the room and hears a manly grunt come from a man with a large grey beard over to the left. He and Niall would make a lovely couple. Louis tells the lad as much and Niall blushes harder.

“There’s this guy-” Niall reluctantly starts.

“Oh, a guy. Nice.” Louis leans his elbows on the bar, holding his chin in his hands and smiling.

“Yeah, a guy,” Niall glares at him, “He’s in my study group on Thursdays and I overheard him talkin’ ‘bout this place to one of his friends.” He shrugs.

“So you forced me to stop reading a wonder-”

“You hate poetry.”

“This was very feminist and you know how much I love that shit,” Louis points at him for a moment then continues, “A wonderful book, just so you could come down to a random bar in case you spot a hot guy from your study group?”

“Pretty much, yeah.” Niall shrugs again with a sheepish smile.

“You must really like him.”

“Yeah, he’s really sweet. He’s got all these tattoos and stuff but he’s such a softie it’s unreal. Like, behind all the piercings and shit he’s a marshmallow.” It makes Louis think of Harry. He really hopes Niall isn’t talking about Harry. If it’s Harry, Louis might have to challenge Niall to a joust for his hand. Louis shakes his head. All Harry’s talk of princesses has made his brain go weird.

“Oh my god,” Niall breathes, his gaze on the entrance to the bar. Louis follows his line of sight to see the guy who was waving at Harry earlier in his poetry class coming through the door like he has walked straight off a runway. He has black quiffed hair and some scruff on his chin. His face is unbelievably structured and symmetrical, so much so that Louis is convinced he isn’t human. The leather jacket and air of nonchalance makes vampire Louis’ best guess. No human could look so perfect without any effort, “It’s him.”

“That’s the guy?” Louis mutters quietly to the other boy, who nods vigorously before looking back at his beer like it’s the most interesting thing in the room, “Aren’t you going to talk to him?”

“Nope.” Niall shakes his head quickly. Louis looks between him and the perfect boy who has walked over to some of the younger looking men in the bar and has started chatting with them.

“Why the fuck not?” Niall sighs and looks up at him, only moving his eyes.

“He’s so far out of my league I think he’s actually an angel.”

“I was thinking vampire, actually,” Louis informs him before moving into wingman mode, “And out of your league? Man, you are an absolute fucking catch. If we weren’t friends I would have you on your knees in the bathroom as soon as fucking possible, yeah?”

“That’s kind of disgusting.” Niall comments.

“Take the compliment.”

“Alright, taking it,” Niall straightens up and moves his hands in the air as if _literally_ taking the compliment, “What do I say, though?”

“I don’t think you have much time to think about that.” Louis tilts his head with a smirk.

“What? Why not?” Niall panics and Louis smirks wider.

“Hey, Niall, right?” The guy comes between them and smiles at the blond boy while Louis takes a not-so-subtle step away and sips at his beer.

“Um, yeah. Hey, Zayn.” There’s a blush high on his cheeks and Louis cringes because he can just tell how badly this could go.

“Haven’t seen you in here before.” Zayn observes with a small smile, looking around. Niall fish mouths for a moment and Louis takes that as his cue to save the day with a roll of his eyes.

“First visit, actually.” Louis stays the step away but leans closer so it’s clear he’s talking to Zayn, who looks him up and down with a calculating gaze. His eyes suddenly gleam with mischief and he leans on the bar with his elbows.

“You’re Louis, right?”

“Yeah,” He holds out a hand and Zayn takes it with a little bit of hesitation, “Has Niall here been talking about me?” He smiles faux sweetly at the boy who is still frozen in place, staring at the side of Zayn’s face. He needs to snap out of it if he wants in the guy’s pants.

“Nah, a friend of mine won’t stop talking about you,” He laughs slightly before turning back to Niall and that is not acceptable. Friend? Is he talking about Harry? Has Harry been talking about him? He wants answers but it seems Zayn doesn’t really feel like giving any as he leaves no room for Louis to ask, “What brings you guys here, then?” He’s clearly only addressing Niall, so Louis, be it slightly grumpily, sips on his beer.

“Just thought we would check it out,” Niall has clearly regained his confidence, the blush on his cheeks only a slight tint of pink now, “Always the same old, filled with students and loud music,” He shrugs, and wow, he’s good, “It’s good to have some variety.”

“I get that.” Zayn smiles and it’s actually kind of sweet. It’s odd to see such a sweet smile practically made out of metal. Zayn and Niall end up just smiling at each other for about a minute and Louis cannot take it any longer. He quickly escapes with a muttered ‘got to go to the loo’. They probably didn’t even notice when he went out the front door instead of the one to the bathroom.

Louis decides now is as good a time as any to go for a stroll to clear his head. Sometimes it’s nice to just have some time on his own with fresh air and the stars twinkling above him. He has been walking for about 20 minutes when there is a rumble of an engine approaching from behind him. Turning to have a look, Louis sees that it’s a motorbike and quickly moves even further away from the road. He was never too fond of motorbikes, and some things just don’t change. Louis waits for the bike to go past, but it doesn’t. It stops just a few feet ahead of him and the rider takes of their helmet, revealing long brown hair that is all too familiar, and that damn beanie. _How did he even fit that under there?_

“Harry.” He greets, trying to repress his smile.

“Louis.” Harry dismounts his bike after kicking down the stand that stops it from falling over and makes his way over to where Louis has stopped walking with a grin. He’s wearing a leather jacket over the top of a white t shirt and black jeans, with, believe it or not, biker boots. He looks breathtaking.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He decides to walk forward to meet Harry half way and can’t hold in his smile when they come face to face. Well, face to chest. Harry is quite a bit taller than him. It’s something he will never admit to liking.

“Thought you might need a ride? My mighty stead could do with a princess.” He smiles cheekily. Louis tries not to touch the dimple that appears.

“It’s still not going to stick,” Louis shakes his head and tuts, “And I think I’m good. Motorbikes and I are not on the best terms.”

“I’ll go slowly?” Harry offers, holding out his hands as if in surrender.

“Then we might topple over.” Louis frowns.

“Louis,” Harry laughs, “Not that slowly.”

“It’s still dangerous.” Louis reasons, slipping his hands into his hoodie pockets. He gives himself a mental pat on the back for thinking of bringing it with him.

“I always have a spare helmet with me and I am a responsible driver.” Harry starts walking backwards and whines, “Come _on,_ Louis. You know you want to.”

Having his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist as they wind through the streets of London _does_ sound very tempting, but Louis still hesitates.

“I’m not sure.” Harry’s easy smile turns into a concerned frown.

“You don’t have to,” He tells him, “It’s just- um- it’s kind of dangerous round these parts?” He slips his lip stud into his mouth and rolls it around. Louis would be lying if he said it isn’t maddeningly attractive. “I don’t want you do get hurt.”

“What, like getting mugged?” Louis mocks with a snort but Harry’s expression doesn’t change, “You’re serious.”

“It’s not safe, Lou.”

“Then what are we waiting for? Get on your damn stead, Harold.” Louis quickly walks over to the bike, but notices that Harry doesn’t follow him, “What? Come on!”

“Nothing,” Harry shakes his head and climbs on the bike, “S’just, you called it my stead.” His smile turns smug when he looks at Louis who is still stood next to the bike and looking at it reproachfully.

“Whatever,” He mutters, trying to think about how he is going to go about getting on.

“Here,” Harry gestures for Louis to move around to the front of the bike, “Your helmet,” He places it on Louis’ head and a small smile replaces the smug one, “It’s like your own tiara.”

“It’s a helmet.” Louis corrects, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach as Harry does up the clips under his chin.

“One day I’ll get you your very own tiara, princess.” He puts on his own helmet and slips down the visor. Louis mimics him.

“Still not a princess.” Louis mumbles as he finally climbs on behind Harry, using his shoulder for support and trying not to think about how firm it is under his grip as he swings a leg over.

“Sure you are,” Louis can hear the smile in his voice as he says it, “Now wrap your arms around my waist and hold tight.”

“I know what to do.” Louis grumbles, moving his arms to they are resting on the top of Harry’s hips and his hands are on his abdomen. _Do not think about the abs._

“I know,” Louis can tell he’s smirking, “I just like saying it.”

Louis has a crush on the biggest dork ever.

_Oh god._

Louis has a _crush_ on Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to post more soon!  
> Thank you for reading so far :)
> 
> This chapter was also slightly inspired by some fan art but I'm not sure who it's by :/ I'll try find out at some point
> 
> Visit me on tumblr stilesmakesmestrong or my fic specific blog how-about-no-ao3


	3. Bronius Croctus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teasing and stargazing

You could give Louis decades to list all of the things that Harry Styles would do after dropping him off at his dorm. Drive off, smile and wave, give him a cheeky smack on the bum, follow him up and try come on to him. One of the things that would _never_ have been on that list is:

“Here, have this.” Harry is holding out a little plush hedgehog to him. Whilst sat on a motorbike. Covered in tattoos and wearing a leather jacket.

“Um,” Is all Louis can think to reply.

“It’s just that I saw it in town today and thought of you. You’re a little like a hedgehog, you know?” Harry rubs the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, still holding out the small toy animal, “I think it’s the hair.” Louis is going to _squee._

“Thanks,” Louis can feel his face heating up and is very glad it’s dark so Harry can’t see the blush as he takes the plush, “That’s actually really sweet.”

“You sound surprised.” Harry slips his helmet on again.

“I think a stabbing would have been less surprising,” Louis quirks an eyebrow, “But honestly, with you, I think I should get used to you not acting like your stereotype.”

“Considering you aren’t passed out on a pavement somewhere again, I’d say you’re not yours either.” Harry is probably smiling under there.

“You caught me on a good day.” Louis strokes a thumb over the little teddy and notes how bloody soft it is. Kind of like Harry. Maybe that’s what Louis should name it.

“Let’s hope there are many more to come,” Harry pushes down the visor and does a salute, “Until next time, princess.” He revs the engine and rolls away.

“Still not a princess.” Louis breathes even though he knows Harry won’t hear it.

 

 

 

“Did you know he really likes cats? A punk who likes cats, it just blows my mind-”

“Niall.”

“Because you’d imagine them with a Rottweiler or something. But he has a cat! She’s called Holly, how cute is that? Like-”

“ _Niall.”_

“Not only does he have a fucking adorable cat, its name is Holly!”

“ _Nia-_ wait, what significance does the name Holly have to you?” Niall’s eyes go focused again from where he was gazing out of the library window and he slowly looks at Louis.

“I love hollies. Like, Christmas and that.” He nods to himself.

“Since when?” Louis does not recall Niall _ever_ mentioning loving anything to do with holly.

“Since _ever,_ Louis,” Niall scoffs like he is offended but looks skittish, “Hollies are my favourite seasonal plant.”

“You do know they’re called holly bushes right? Or just holly?” Louis raises his eyebrows, “Like, hollies is not the right term for them.”

“People say it like that.” Niall insists.

“No they don’t.”

“They do.”

“Don’t.”

“Do.”

“Don’t.”

“Um, Niall?” There’s a very buff and very puppy-like man stood at the end of their table.

“Oh,” Niall stops glaring at Louis and sends the puppy-man a smile, “Hey, Liam. Come sit.” He pulls out the empty chair next to him and pats it before turning back to glare at Louis.

“They don’t say it like that, Niall. Accept it.” Louis leans back in his chair with a smirk.

“They do, Louis.” Niall is such a petulant child. Louis loves it.

“Why don’t we ask your friend here?” Louis leans forward again and sees that this Liam guy looks slightly terrified.

“How about we not,” Niall is very quick to reply, “He’s here to study, Louis.”

“This is for knowledge, Niall,” Louis reasons before giving Liam his best smile, “What do you think? Do people call holly leaves or bushes ‘hollies’?”

“I don’t think so, no.” Liam shrugs, “ _I_ don’t, anyway.”

“I think we are going to get along splendidly, Liam. I’m Louis.” He holds out a hand with a cheeky grin.

“I think so too,” He takes it with eyes equally filled with mirth, “Nice to meet you.”

“No,” Niall interrupts, spreading out his arms and shaking his head, “Oh no, you are not corrupting another one of my friends, Louis.”

“Niall, darling-” Louis starts dramatically, but is interrupted by Liam.

“If it helps, I’m kind of already corrupted?” He offers with a small smile, “My two best friends are your standard definition of emo, so.” He shrugs again. This boy like shrugging.

“Zayn?” Niall asks at the same time Louis says, “Harry?” and tries to cover for the eagerness in his voice by leaning back in his chair and adjusting his snapback nonchalantly.

Liam looks between them with an amused expression before nodding, “Yeah, they’ve kind of already covered the whole corruption thing.”

“How so?” Louis thinks Harry is just a teddy bear so how he could’ve corrupted Liam in any way is beyond him.

“Well, they made me realise I’m gay. Which is pretty big corruption.”

“Wow.” Louis breathes. Impressive.

“I also started wearing leather jackets.” It’s then that Louis notices that Liam is indeed wearing a leather jacket. It’s like they’re a gang. Louis would very much like to be part of that gang.

“What, are you like, _with_ one of them?” Niall asks and his tone is filled with jealousy even though he doesn’t actually know the answer yet.

 Actually, that’s a very good question.

“Me and Zayn used to date but we decided to go our separate ways.” That’s all he gives them but it’s all Louis needs. At least it wasn’t Harry.

“So Zayn’s single?” Niall asks not so subtly and the table suddenly looks like a lovely place to rest Louis’ head, “What?”

“Nothing,” Louis mumbles into the wood and makes a ‘carry on’ gesture, “Go on.”

“Yeah,” Liam laughs, “He is. I think he’s interested in someone though, he constantly talks about him.”

“Yeah?” Louis can almost _feel_ the hope and is tempted to gag.

“Apparently he has a really cute Irish accent.” Louis looks up at that to see Liam giving Niall the cutest smile ever. He’s definitely going to gag.

“That is disgusting.” He says instead.

“Oh, I have a lot to say about you too, Louis.” Liam tilts his head with a knowing smirk.

“What else has Zayn said about me?” Niall slaps Liam’s arm to get his attention and that is just unacceptable. Louis wants to know what Liam had to say! Had Harry been talking to him about Louis? This is like Zayn all over again.

Liam and Niall are busy giggling over Zayn and what he’s said, Liam like a proud mother and Niall like a teenage girl. Though Louis can’t really criticise him for that considering he has had the hedgehog plush in his pocket for the last 3 days since Harry gave it to him.

Shaking his head, he pulls opens his latest draft of the poem he has to write and tries to get some work done.

 

 

“PARTAAYYYY!” Niall yells as he lugs the keg he ordered an hour ago into the house with great difficulty.

“Need some help there, mate?” Nick swans up to him and helps lug it the rest of the way into the living room.

“Thanks.” Niall nods at him and Nick moves back to where he was chatting up some guy in the kitchen. The party hasn’t even started yet and he’s already whoring himself out. Louis has never liked the guy.

“Fucking Grimshaw.” He grumbles to himself.

“I know, right?” Niall scoffs as he comes up beside him, “Should we roofie him?”

“Niall, stop trying to make drugs happen. It’s not going to happen.”

“Quoting mean girls now, are we?” Niall teases, bumping Louis’ hip with his own.

“Acting like we’re in Miranda, are we?”

“Of course,” Niall rolls his eyes, “Anyway, I’ve invited Zayn.”

“And? Why are you telling me?”

“Because,” Niall’s smile grows, “He’s bringing Liam,” Louis holds his breath, “And Harry.”

“I love you.” Louis hugs the little Irish lad and breathes in the smell of true friendship.

“I love you too. Now get the fuck off me, you sweaty oaf.” Louis does and pretends to wipe away a tear.

“It’s just,” He fake sniffles, “You’re such a good friend.”

“I know, mate. I’m brilliant,” Niall rolls his eyes, used to Louis being such a weirdo, “Now let’s so get some beer so I don’t freeze in front of Zayn like last time.”

“I didn’t think you realised you even did it.”

“Well, I did,” Niall points at him, “And we are never speaking of it again, okay?”

“Whatever you say.” Louis holds his hands up in surrender before accepting the beer Niall holds out to him.

This part ought to be interesting. Maybe Harry will be able to witness Louis getting drunk enough to pass out on a pavement instead of being there for the aftermath.

 

 

The party has been going for 2 hours and Louis is completely _bladdered._ He hasn’t managed to find Harry, not like he has been looking. Why on earth would he _look_ for Harry? Ridiculous. He also lost Niall somewhere along the line. Maybe he found Zayn? If Zayn is here then that must mean Harry is here.

Louis should go look for him.

Because he wasn’t before.

He _wasn’t._

“Have you seen this boy?” Louis holds up the hedgehog plush to a random girl in the kitchen.

“That’s a toy.” She states, very confused.

“What is your name?” He wants to scold her properly for being so unhelpful.

“Perrie…”

“Well, Perrie, I have a thing or two to say to you-” He starts to brandish the toy but is suddenly pulled outside by strong, tattooed arms, “Harry!” He yells in delight and turns around the give the boy a hug.

“Hello, princess.” Louis can feel the smile in his hair and smushes his into Harry’s chest. It’s a very firm chest. Louis wants to lick it, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Louis pulls out of the hug and smiles even wider when he sees how pretty Harry looks. He’s wearing a beanie, of course, but it’s green this time unlike the usual grey. His eyes are framed by perfectly drawn eyeliner and all of his piercings match colours today. They’re silver. Louis likes it. Usually they are a mixture of blacks, silvers and reds, so it’s like Harry has made an effort that they’re all the same today. His glorious arms are showing in the sleeveless top he is wearing and Louis wants to lick _them_ too. The skinny jeans are just sinful. Harry should take them off. Actually, that would be worse.

“You’re a tad drunk aren’t you.” Harry doesn’t even bother phrasing it as a question.

“Just a,” Louis holds up his hand and squishes Harry’s head between his fingers, squinting his eyes and giggling, “Incy, weenie bit.”

“I’m going to get you some water so you don’t pass out again, love.”

“Love! That is not princess! Ha,” Louis throws his arms up in victory, “I win!”

“Whatever you say, Princess.” Harry smiles and walks back into the house to do God knows what. Louis misses him already.

Louis is sat on the grass looking at the stars when Harry comes back out a few minutes later.

“Here you go.” Harry sits down next to him and hands Louis a plastic cup. He takes it then immediately faces away from the other boy, “Are you in a mood with me?”

Louis simply huffs in response.

“You’re in a mood with me.” Harry, clever boy, concludes.

“You left me.” Louis tries to screw his face into a hurt expression but probably fails.

“Yeah, to get some water,” Harry’s smile doesn’t waver. If anything it gets wider. How _insulting._ “I did tell you.”

“You did?” Louis doesn’t remember that.

“I did.” Harry is so sweet, thinking of Louis like that.

“You got me this?” Louis holds up the cup and squints at it before taking a sip, “This is awful. I want more beer.”

“No, you want more water.” Harry sounds pretty sure so Louis thinks maybe he’s right. He takes another sip.

“Yeah, I guess I do.” He chugs the rest of the cup before flopping back onto the grass. Harry chuckles and moves to lie down next to him.

It’s silent for a few minutes, just them lying next to each other and looking at the stars. Eventually Louis gets bored.

“Tell me about them.” He demands.

“Tell you about what?”

“The stars,” Louis points to the sky, “Tell me about the conts- the cost-”

“Constellations?” Harry prompts.

“Yeah, those.” Louis sighs and settles further into the grass.

“Well, that’s Orion’s belt.” Louis already knows that.

“I already know that one, silly,” He rolls his eyes and slaps Harry’s arm, then leaves his hand there, “I mean interesting ones I don’t know ‘bout.”

“I don’t really know much about stars.” He feels Harry shrug.

“Then make it up.” Louis compromises, turning his head to find Harry already looking back at him.

“Make it up?” He wrinkles his nose and Louis wants to kiss it. So he does. Harry’s eyes glitter and Louis thinks about how pretty he is.

“Yeah, just make up a story. I like stories.” He looks back up again.

“Hence the creative writing course,” Harry breathes a laugh, “Okay, which one do you want to hear about?” Louis points at a random constellation and waits with baited breath to see what Harry has to say. In all honesty, he just really wants to listen to Harry talk. He has a wonderful voice. It’s the first think Louis noticed about him, and one of his favourites. Louis likes lots of things about Harry, and the list just keeps getting longer. He doesn’t really have it in him to care, especially when Harry starts talking in his velvety voice which has become throaty after a long day.

“That one is called the Bronius Croctus,” Harry starts and Louis giggles at the stupid name, “Thousands of years ago, a man called Bronius set off in search for the perfect bride so he could settle down after a lifetime of fighting fights that weren’t his. On his way out of his kingdom, the wise old woman of the village stopped him. She gave him a medallion that would show him the way to his love,” Harry takes a moment to think and then continues in a low voice, “He climbed mountains, searched forests and scoured the oceans. The medallion never grew warm or bright or showed any sign of him being near his love. One day, after months of searching, he gave up.”

“Oh no!” Louis turns on his side to watch Harry instead of the constellation, him being far more fascinating.

“It has a happy ending, don’t worry,” Harry carries on gazing at the stars as he continues, “He set off back to the kingdom with a heavy heart and a burdened soul. Accepting the fact that he was going to be alone for eternity weighed heavily on his shoulders, for everyone knew that once they found their love they would be together even in death. When going through one of the smallest villages in the land, he came across a stall run by a happy young man. He tried to sell Bronius stars in a bottle, but of course Bronius knew this was impossible. The young man simply said he could prove it, and took Bronius’ hand. The man led him into his small cottage behind his stall and opened one of the bottles. Stars lit up the whole room and the man simply glowed under their light. That was when Bronius noticed that they weren’t the only things glowing.”

“The medallion!” Louis shouts in glee.

“The medallion,” Harry nods with a small smile, “Bronius gasped in shock, not believing that his love could be a man and not a woman. But this man was so beautiful, with bright eyes and a wide smile, he was the most glorious being that Bronius had ever seen. He could even be compared to the beauty of the stars themselves. He asked of his name, and when the man said ‘Croctus’ the medallion glowed so bright it was blinding. Bronius took Croctus back to the kingdom, and they lived together in peace for many years. Croctus sold his stars in the market square, and Bronius happily joined him in the trade. When they passed together after a lifetime of happiness, they made a new home in the stars. Their love was so true that they rest as one soul in the constellation ‘Bronius Croctus’.”

“That’s beautiful.” Louis breathes, feeling a little more sober.

“Well, I am a writer.” Harry turns on his side to finally face Louis. He is breath taking in the moonlight, every feature glowing like he belongs there in the stars.

“Do you believe in true love? Like, soulmates and that?” Louis always has, but he’s not so stupid as to believe he is ever going to find it.

“Yeah, I’d like to think everyone has someone that is meant for them,” Harry smiles and Louis takes in a breath, “I’d also like to think I would know when I have found them.”

“Do you think you have yet?”

“Maybe.” Louis appraises him for a moment before his gaze travels up to that damn beanie.

“Do you ever take that off?” Harry’s smile twitches slightly and he looks up as if trying to see the hat.

“Not even when I shower. Do you ever take _that_ off?” Harry nods his head at the snapback on Louis’.

“Touché. Swap?” Louis sits up and slips off his hat, holding it out to Harry.

“Sounds wonderful.” Harry takes it and slips off his beanie and _oh my god, the curls!_

“Don’t put it on yet!” Louis says a little too loudly, “Um, it’s just, curly?” Louis wants to slap himself in the forehead.

“Yeah,” Harry just laughs like he has been complimented, which he kind of has, Louis guesses, “You liked them last time you were drunk too.”

“It’s just- it’s just so curly.” Eloquent as always, Louis. Gold star.

“Well appreciate it because the hat is going on in 3- 2- 1,” Harry slips the hat on backwards and does an overly dramatic pose, “How do I look?”

“Gorgeous, darling.” Louis may be being dramatic, but it’s absolutely true. Harry suits that hate better than Louis does. He puts on the beanie and does an equally dramatic pose, pouting his lips and squinting his eyes.

“Oh Louis, working it.” Harry does what Louis thinks might be an impression of Gok Wan, but he can’t be sure because he’s still slightly fuzzy from the alcohol and Harry’s face. Louis thinks he might be leaning in, or maybe Harry is, his eyes are so much more beautiful from this close and-

“THE POLICE!” A shout comes from inside and then they’re standing up and Louis is losing Harry in the crowd.

It’s only when Louis has just got back into his room an hour later that he realises he still has Harry’s beanie and he still has Louis’ snapback. He’s not sure how much he minds. As he looks at the newly named constellation, he thinks about the fact that Harry was _totally_ leaning in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Take Me to the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go DOWN

The damn hedgehog won’t blink. It’s taunting him. Louis hasn’t seen Harry in over a week, having slept in when they would’ve had the shared poetry lesson. He hasn’t managed to bump into him and he hasn’t even caught a glimpse of those glorious curls for a whole damn week. It’s beginning to take its toll.

Also, _the hedgehog won’t blink._

“Is he avoiding me?” He asks it, feeling his eyes sting from this weird staring contest he initiated with the stuffed toy. It just sits there, says nothing, “Maybe he wasn’t leaning in.” Louis sighs.

“Louis? Are you talking to that toy?” Louis turns to see Niall in the doorway and stuffs the hedgehog back in his pocket from where it was resting on the window sill.

“No.”

“Are you talking to yourself, then?”

“Yes?” That does not sound any better than talking to the toy.

“Right,” Niall looks more confused than anything, “I just wanted to let you know I’m meeting up with Zayn?” He still looks slightly uncomfortable so Louis gets up from where he was sat on the bed and decides to talk to him like a normal human being.

“Have you banged yet?” He asks with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“No,” Niall blushes slightly, “I actually like this guy and I want to do all the romantic shit before any dicks go in any asses.” Louis is slightly surprised by the passion in the boy’s voice. Usually Niall humps and dumps, with both guys and girls, this is the first time he has actually seemed to like the person as more than a sex toy.

“So this is a date?” Louis feels himself start to smile.

“I guess it is,” Niall smiles tentatively back and Louis can’t help but pull him into a hug, “I think I’m actually being courted.”

“My baby boy, all grown up and getting married.” He pulls away and grins, still holding his best friend of nearly 10 years’ shoulders.

“I’m thinking a nautical theme.” Niall teases.

“Oh, fuck off. I was 14!” Louis doesn’t think Niall will ever let that phase go.

“No, you fuck off, mate. You got the rope tattoo when you turned 18.” Fuck, Louis forgot about that.

“You make a good point,” Louis concedes, “But I think Disney theme would probably work better for you guys.”

“It does sort of feel like a Disney film.” Niall giggles. He fucking _giggles._

“Happy for you, Ni.” Louis slaps his cheek and pushes him out of the door, “Now go get courted!”

“Alright, I’m going!” Niall laughs.

“Also,” Louis calls out to his retreating back before he turns the corner, “I think he’s a proper top, so it’s _his_ dick going in _your_ ass.”

“ _Louis!”_

Two hours later has Louis decide that he is more likely to bump into Harry if he goes outside instead of wallowing in self-pity in his room. One good think that came out of it was that he got a lot of writing done, having been inspired by these horrible things called _feelings._ Because that’s the thing, you see, Louis doesn’t usually _have_ feelings. It’s usually when he’s extremely drunk and crying over a toilet that he ever feels anything other than indifference or whatever emotion sarcasm comes from. Having all of these new emotions running through him is an odd sensation, but it isn’t a bad one. Louis just wants to share it. He wants to share it with Harry by littering kisses across his skin, on his eyelids, over his heart. He wants to trace Harry’s tattoos with his fingers, map them out with his tongue and memorise them so he could create the perfect image of the boy in his head for when he isn’t there. It’s poetic and beautiful, and Louis wouldn’t want it any other way.

Now if he could only get Harry on a date. This, as Louis had concluded earlier, will not be possible if he just stays in the house and eats his way through the pack of jaffa cakes on his desk.

So he gets up, slips on a snapback, and goes out of the door with his wallet in one pocket and his phone in the other. He will just have to have hope that fate is on his side.

It’s when he’s in the middle of campus that he realises he has absolutely no idea where he is headed. Maybe he was just planning on walking around until some curly hair and eyeliner showed up? Honestly he has no idea. He stops in his tracks and looks around. There’s the library, the student help building, the main building, a café- Oh, a café! Louis could go for a cuppa right about now.

 

Cup of tea in hand, Louis searches the room for somewhere to sit. When his gaze rakes over the back corner a smile graces his features. What a wonderful sight to see on a Thursday afternoon.

“Fancy seeing you here.” Louis tries to seem casual as he sits down opposite Harry in the little booth. Harry suddenly looks up from his phone and smiles.

“Hey, Lou. How are you?” The nickname makes Louis’ toes curl and he tries not to swing his legs excitedly where they only just touch the floor.

“Just splendid, Harold. How are-” Louis notices something, “Is that my snapback?”

“Oh,” Harry brings his hand up to his head like he hadn’t noticed he was wearing it, “Yeah? It’s pretty comfy.”

“That’s true,” Louis aims to not sound like that just made his day, “Hence why I wear them all the time.”

“I thought that was to keep up your rep as a cool uni student?” Harry teases with a grin.

“Oh, Harry. My amazing keg stands and general air of awesomeness do that for me.” Louis pats Harry’s hands where they’re clasped on the table.

“Ah, how could I forget,” Harry turns his hands over seemingly without thought and starts idly playing with Louis’ fingers where he didn’t move them away, “You’re a bad man, Louis.”

“And you’re a rock star. Make quite the pair, don’t we?” Louis smiles, his stomach doing flips.

“Quite the pair,” Harry murmurs, “Like Bronius and Croctus.”

“I’ll show you some stars if you take me back to your kingdom, good sir.” Louis puts on a posh voice and flutters his eyelashes, not exactly sure what has made his so bold. Maybe the barista drugged his tea.

“Hey, maybe Bronius was a prince. That means you would be-”

“Don’t do it.”

“My princess!” Harry almost yells in delight, simply holding Louis hand in his own now.

“You’re insufferable.” Louis doesn’t think it’s very convincing.

“Your tea is probably going cold.” Harry reminds him and Louis snaps out of his daze.

“No! My precious,” He lets go of Harry’s hand (very reluctantly) and grabs his cup, taking a tentative sip, “Oh thank God, still good.”

“I will sleep well tonight.”

“Glad to hear it.” Louis ignores the sarcasm and decides he doesn’t want to end their interaction just at the cafe, “Feel like going on a trip?”

“Where?” Harry looks up for whatever Louis says next so he just says the first thing that comes to mind.

“The zoo.” It must’ve been the right answer because Harry’s face lights up and his smile gets impossibly wider.

“I fucking love the zoo.” It sounds so weird coming out of a tattoo covered, metal ridden punk. Louis loves the juxtaposition.

 

“Can we go see the giraffes?” Harry is practically vibrating with excitement as they walk into the huge courtyard at the entrance of the zoo.

“They’re all the way on the other side,” Louis raises his eyebrows, “Maybe we should just go in order?”

“But Louis,” Harry whines, “Giraffes.”

“Just because you want to see your family, Harold. We’re going in order.” He starts off straight ahead, where the reptiles are.

“Louiiss.” Harry is trailing behind like a moody child and Louis is very tempted to just do what he wants but he’s _strong._

“I will buy you a giraffe teddy at the end if you stop this tantrum.” Okay, maybe not that strong. He turns round to find Harry looking extremely conflicted.

“The jellycat one? You know,” Harry looks up at him (how he manages that when he’s taller, Louis has no idea) through his eyelashes, “The ones that are really soft and cuddly.”

“Like you?” Louis can’t help but say and immediately wants to take it back. He’s meant to be _cool_ and _smooth,_ not flustered and smitten.

“Yeah.” Harry doesn’t seem to mind, his dimpled smile appearing on his face.

“I’ll get you a jellycat giraffe, okay? Now come on.” He holds out his hand without thought and wants to retract it but finds Harry entwines their fingers before he can. Louis’ stomach flutters and he feels his eyes crinkle because of how wide his smile is.

“Reptiles, huh?” Harry smiles, “They’re pretty cool.”

“Very cool.” Louis’ voice is slightly breathy but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

An hour later finds them finally at the giraffe exhibit.

“They’re so _lanky.”_ Harry runs towards the gates with a huge grin.

“Just like a certain punk I know.” Louis strolls up behind him and rests his chin on the taller boy’s shoulder. It means he has to go on his tiptoes but being as close as possible to Harry is more important than his dignity.

“ _We are family,”_ Harry starts singing quietly and Louis muffles a laugh into his shoulder, “ _My mother, brother, sister and me.”_

“Are you sure those are the lyrics?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“Me neither.”

“Want to name them?” Harry looks down at him and _wow he is really close._ Louis steps so he is stood next to Harry instead of behind him because as much as he loves the feeling of having the boy in front of him, he couldn’t really see the actual animals.

“Sure. I’m naming that one Herbert.” Louis points to one that is lazily chewing on some leaves.

“Why Herbert?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugs, “I like sherbet and that’s only a letter away.”

“Nice,” Harry huffs a laugh, “That one is Shelley.” He gestures to one that looks extremely confused, peering around its surroundings like it has no idea where it is.

“Shelley?”

“Yeah, like the girl off teen wolf. Underappreciated character.” Harry nods to himself and Louis just fell a little bit in love.

“ _So_ underappreciated! Like, she is such a great character but they’ve just stuck her with Stiles like she can’t be good on her own.” Louis scoffs.

“Yeah, they should break up and then Stiles can be with Lydia,” Harry nods again, “As it should be.”

“Or Derek, I’m all for the gay.” Louis looks towards the field again so he can’t see Harry’s reaction.

“Yeah, me too. Unfortunately Derek is MIA so… Stydia.” Harry sounds unfazed so Louis lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding.

“Fair point. Sometimes two things that seem like they wouldn’t be a good combination-”

“Actually turn out to be the best combination.” Harry finishes the quote for him with a wide smile. Louis smiles back and they stay like that, exhibit forgotten. That is until they hear a loud squawk from somewhere to their right.

“That’s the bird exhibit I’m guessing,” Louis points a thumb in that direction, “Let’s see what that squawk was and impersonate it for the rest of the day.”

“That sounds,” Harry says with a completely straight face, “amazing.”

 

When they’ve finally seen all of the exhibits around the zoo (and Louis has bought Harry’s teddy) they head back to campus. It’s getting pretty late by the time they arrive at delta nu and Louis still doesn’t want Harry to leave.

“This was really nice.” Harry says when they stop at the end of the drive. Louis wants to make fun of him for sounding like a 13 year old girl at the end of a date.

“Yeah, I had a good time.” Is what comes out instead.

“Hey, were you meant to be any lectures today?”

“Only two.” Louis shrugs.

“You really do live up to your rep, Lou,” Harry laughs, moving some hair out of his face from where it has fallen out of the hat, “Such a bad boy.”

“I do. And I am sorely disappointed that you haven’t stabbed me in an alley yet and stolen all my money.” Louis tries to keep a straight face but his eyes are probably screaming what he really feels. Ugh, _feelings._

“I ride a motorbike, surely that’s pretty punk?” Harry tries, “And I’m wearing a leather jacket.”

“Pretty punk, now that is a more accurate descriptor than just punk.”

“I guess,” Harry shakes his head with a fond smile, “I _am_ very pretty.”

“Don’t get cocky, I’ll take back the compliment.”

“Alright, princess, I’ll do it your way.” The look in Harry’s eyes tells Louis he is expecting a certain reaction, and he is definitely right.

“I’m not a princess, Harold.” Louis knows that’s the reaction Harry was looking for but he kind of likes making him happy.

“Um,” Harry scuffs his shoe on the floor, suddenly looking nervous, “Was this a- uh- was this a-?”

“Yes.” Louis really hopes Harry means what he thinks he means.

“Good. That means I can do this.” This time Louis is absolutely certain Harry is leaning in and before he knows it there are soft lips on his own. The butterflies in his stomach flutter like mad and Louis almost lets his foot pop. But he is _not_ princess Mia. He’s not a princess.

“Oh,” Louis pulls away slightly in surprise, “Tongue piercing.”

“Yeah, is that a problem?” Harry smirks down at him, smug as hell and Louis _loves_ it.

“Fuck no.” Louis leans in again.

“Oh, Croctus, you’re far better than the stars.” Harry murmurs into his mouth.

“I guess you’re done searching, love.” Louis smiles into their next kiss.

They exchange kisses for a few more minutes before Louis decides he really needs to go. He has a lot of work to do, and he has to be awake for his lectures tomorrow considering he missed two today. Harry goes very reluctantly and demands they do it again some time, which Louis obviously agrees to. He doesn’t even realise he didn’t get his snapback from him. It looks amazing on Harry anyway.

Niall isn’t in his bed when Louis looks over to his side of the room and Louis _would_ be worried but he had a date with Zayn today so he might be over there.

That’s when his phone rings.

“Niall?” He answers.

“Louis.” It’s not Niall, it’s Zayn, and he sounds hurried.

“Zayn? What’s going on?”

“Louis, it’s Niall. I don’t- I don’t know what happened.”

“Zayn-”

“It all happened so quickly, I- I don’t- just get here, please.” Zayn sounds close to tears and Louis is already putting his shoes back on.

“Where are you?”

“The hospital. Hurry, he needs you here.” He hangs up and Louis’ heart drops.

“ _Shit.”_ He runs out the door and hopes to God that it’s nothing serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUN
> 
> sorry
> 
> (not really)


	5. Heart Monitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry

“Louis.” Liam is waiting for him at the entrance with a worried crease in his brow.

“Where is he?” Louis carries on walking into the hospital.

“In A&E, they won’t let anyone in to see him because we aren’t family.” Liam keeps pace and rubs his temples with one hand.

“His family is in Ireland! Fuck,” Louis runs a hand through his fringe, “Just take me to wherever is closest and I’ll get someone to let me in.”

“Louis-”

“No,” Louis stops walking and pushes Liam into the wall, “Don’t you dare be fucking sensible right now, I can tell that’s what you’re going to do. Niall has been my best friend since the beginning of high school and I _am going to see him whether these stuffy nurses like it or not._ ”

“Actually,” Liam neatens his top, “I was going to say I’ll help you.”

“Oh,” Louis tries to calm himself down, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Liam starts walking again, “This way.”

They come to a practically empty waiting room apart from Zayn, a coughing old lady and a grumpy looking child sporting a cast on their arm. As soon as he sees they’ve arrived, Zayn stands up and starts spouting apologies.

“I’m so sorry, I should’ve- I mean, it’s all my fault. I just- I didn’t think- I didn’t-”

“Zayn, sit down,” He does, “I’ve already taken my anger out on Liam.”

“I think my back is bruised.” Liam says thoughtfully and Louis is almost tempted to apologise.

“What happened?” He directs towards Zayn, sitting down next to him.

“We- um- we were going back to that bar and I went back to my bike-” Of course he has a motorbike. Louis should have forbade Niall from going on them, “-to get my money that I forgot. When I came- when I-” His breath hitches and Louis puts a hand on his shaking leg, “When I got back there were a bunch of dudes around him, kickin’ him about. I told them to fuck off and they just ran away ‘cause they must’ve got what they wanted.” He stops and closes his eyes, letting out a breath, “Niall was hurt pretty bad so I called an ambulance. They haven’t let me see him since he went in there.” He gestures to a closed door just around the corner and Louis’ blood boils. Harry really wasn’t kidding when he said it was a dangerous area.

“Those dick heads.” Louis mutters.

“Fucking hell, that’s awful.” Liam didn’t seem the kind to swear when Louis met him, so it’s weird to hear him swear now.

“It’s all my fault.” It’s muffled by Zayn’s hands but Louis still hears it.

“Fuck no. It’s those fuck heads that beat the shit out of him.” Louis pulls Zayn’s hands away from his face, “Were you the one that beat him up?”

“No.”

“Did you leave so he could get beaten up?”

“No, but I should’ve-”

“No, you shouldn’t.” Louis says resolutely.

“Louis, there’s a nurse.” Liam points to Niall’s door where a nurse has just come out of the room. Louis is up in a flash.

“Hi there, my friend is in there. I was wondering if I could see him.” He starts with what he hopes is a charming smile. The woman takes one look at his snapback and hoodie and immediately closes off.

“Only family, I’m afraid.” She doesn’t sound apologetic.

“Can you at least tell me how he is?” He takes off the hat and wrings it in his hands, trying to look as innocent as possible, “I’m really worried.”

“All I can tell you is that for now we’re trying to get his vitals stable. We’re hoping for the best, he seems like a strong lad.” She smiles slightly, clearly still uncomfortable.

“Thanks,” Louis breathes. At least he isn’t dying in there, “Will we ever be able to see him while he’s in here?”

“While he is in intensive care, no. He could be out in a few days, or less if he heals quickly.” The woman looks at her clipboard then back up at Louis, “I really can’t tell you much more without his family around.”

“They’re in Ireland.” Louis tells her with a cringe.

“I’m sorry.” She still doesn’t sound all too apologetic as she pats him on the shoulder and walks away. Louis feels slightly better, but _a few days?_ Louis can’t handle waiting to see if his best friend is alright for a few days. He takes one last look at the door where he can faintly hear beeping in the room behind it and walks back to the other boys.

“So-” He starts but Liam interrupts him.

“We heard everything.” He smiles slightly and Louis tries to smile back. It’s more of a grimace.

His phone buzzes in his pocket.

**_Unknown Number_ **

_Hey, it’s harry! I got your number off Niall at the party, thought I would put it to use ;)_

Louis sighs. He should probably tell Harry what’s going on. He hits call.

“Hey?” Harry answers uncertainly.

“Hi, I felt like I couldn’t really say this over text-”

“Are you breaking up with me already?” Harry laughs but he sounds slightly unsure.

“No, no, no!” Louis quickly answers, “God no,” Okay maybe that’s enough no’s, “I’m at the hospital.”

“What happened? Are you alright?” Harry’s voice immediately sounds concerned and Louis can almost see the other boy’s frown.

“It’s Niall, not me,” Louis runs his fingers through his hair and sits down, “He got attacked while he was out with Zayn and he’s hurt pretty badly.”

“That’s awful.” Harry breathes.

“The nurse won’t even let me see him.” Louis can feel his eyes start to sting and refuses to cry over something that might not be too serious. Who is he kidding, it’s already pretty fucking serious.

“I’ll be there in ten. Get Liam to wait by the entrance.” Harry’s tone suggests there’s no room for argument.

“How did you know Liam was here?” Louis narrows his eyes.

“If Zayn is there, Liam is there. Even when they broke up they’ve been practically inseparable,” Harry sounds fond, “Get a cup of tea or something, I’ll be there soon.”

“Thank you.” Louis didn’t realise it but he really needed to be reassured by someone he trusts. Zayn and Liam are great, but having Harry talk to him is far more calming. Harry probably wants to tell Louis that everything will be okay.

“Louis, he’s going to be fine,” Harry says down the line, reminding Louis he’s still there. Even on the phone he is an extremely reassuring presence, “Everything is going to be fine. Try and relax.”

“Right, yeah. Relax.” He takes a deep breath and exhales again, “I can do that.”

“Do you want me to stay on the phone with you while I walk?” Harry, bless him, offers.

“No, it’s fine. You’ll walk into someone if you’re not concentrating. I’ll see you when you get here, love.” Louis feels the tension in his shoulders lessen slightly.

“As long as you’re sure. See you in a bit, princess.” Harry hangs up and for the first time, Louis didn’t feel like complaining about the stupid nickname.

“Liam, could you go wait by the entrance for Harry?” Liam removes his arm from around Zayn and stand up.

“Sure, are you going to be alright?” He asks Zayn, who shrugs and tries to smile.

“I’ll be fine, mate.” Zayn assures him and with another smile directed towards Louis, Liam heads towards the front of the hospital.

Louis’ stomach grumbles, but doesn’t really feel like eating. He spots a tea and coffee machine across the waiting room and decides it’ll do. Harry told him to have a cup of tea anyway, maybe it’ll make him feel better.

The butterflies in his stomach from his date with Harry have all died and dropped to the bottom like lead. He feels like throwing up but knows his stomach is too empty to get anything up. The image of Niall, bloodied and bruised, lying in a hospital bed with wires coming out of him and a monotonous beeping echoing around the room settles in Louis’ mind. Heavy is the only word Louis can think of to describe how he feels. If anything happens to Niall he doesn’t know what he’ll do.

It has always been them against the world. When Louis came out at school, Niall was always the one that threatened to beat up the people who mocked him. Even after he too came out, he was always the one that lightened the mood when ‘faggot’ was shouted at them from across the road. When they came to University, Niall was the one that weaselled his way into all the social groups so Louis could follow him and make a permanent place for them in their friend’s lives. Niall is Louis’ best friend, has been for ten years and will be until they die while having a brotherly arm wrestle. If that isn’t possible then Louis doesn’t know what he will do with himself.

He takes the cup from the machine when it has filled with tea. He adds two sugars and milk mechanically, trying not to think about anything. They said Niall isn’t stable yet which could mean he will _never_ be stable. What if he’s paralysed? What if he get amnesia or something? What if he _dies_?

Louis takes a sip of his tea. It burns his throat as it goes down. So much for not thinking about anything.

“He does this thing,” Zayn starts when Louis sits down next to him again, “With his eyes. Like, when he’s excited he widens his eyes to show you how excited he is.”

“Yeah,” Louis huffs his first laugh in the last hour, “He’s done that since he was a kid.”

“How long have you two known each other?” Zayn asks, eyes shining. He’s clearly trying to lighten the mood with small talk and usually Louis would tell him to fuck off, but he kind of needs it too.

“Since year seven. He just sat down next to me at lunch and said I was his new best friend,” Louis smiles as the memory, “I haven’t been able to get rid of him since.”

“He’s so easy to get along with,” Zayn is staring at the door, as if willing it to open and reveal Niall completely fine and ready to go home, “I’m usually so shy with new people, especially people so confident. But Niall just- I automatically felt so comfortable around him.”

“He has that effect on people,” Louis takes another sip and revels in the burn, “It’s impossible to hate him.”

“Impossible not to love him.” Louis looks at Zayn to see that his eyes are filling with new tears.

“He’s going to be fine.” Louis tries to stop the boy from crying, because if he cries then Louis will cry and it will be a mess.

“Shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Zayn says with a wry smile, “You’re his best friend.”

“I know he’s going to be fine,” He doesn’t, “Because he’s the most stubborn bastard I know.”

Suddenly there are tonnes of nurses and doctors running out from lots of different doors and racing towards Niall’s room. There’s loud beeping and raised but calm voices. Louis stands up and tries to see what’s happening, his stomach filling with dread and his eyes stinging.

“What’s happening?” Zayn asks him, like Louis knows any better.

“Good question.” Louis can’t see anything from the people who are stood at the end of Niall’s bed. He goes on his tiptoes to try and see over their heads and curses his damn genes for making him so fucking small, “What’s going on?” He shouts into the room and one of the nurses turns around.

“I’m sorry but we’re going to have to close the door. We’ll let you know as soon as we can.” She closes the door in their faces and Louis feels his heart in his throat.

“Oh my god.” Zayn doesn’t hold back anymore and tears stream down his face.

“Niall.” Is all Louis can get out before he is overcome with tears too, he really is going to lose him, “No.”

“Louis?” Harry calls from a few feet away and Louis immediately turns to him and collapses in his arms, “It’s okay, Lou. It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not. He’s going to die, Harry.” Louis sobs into his chest and grips at his t shirt, trying to breathe.

“Let’s go sit down.” Harry suggests and pulls him towards the plastic chairs. Harry sits down first and Louis falls into his lap like a child. He cries and cries and Harry just holds him, whispering comforting words into his hair.

Ten minutes later a nurse walks out of the room and straight towards them.

“I know you guys aren’t family, but I can tell you’re really close to the patient.” Louis makes himself even smaller in Harry’s arms.

“We are,” Harry answers before any of them can, “Can you tell us anything?”

“Only vague details,” She says with a twist of her mouth, “He has some serious internal bleeding, which means he is teetering on an edge at the moment. That alert was because it has teetered too far towards the worse side, really.”

“Him dying.” Louis clarifies, not feeling too fond of the nurse’s vague terms about Niall’s condition.

“We don’t know,” She tries to be reassuring again and Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s shirt, “He’s stable now, though. It looks like he should be in full recovery. We’ve contacted his family and they’re fully aware of his condition, but unable to fly over.” She takes a deep breath, “That means in 24 hours I can allow you boys to go in and see him.”

“Oh thank god.” Zayn slumps in his seat and wipes a hand over his face.

“Thank you.” Liam tells her when it’s clear no one else is going to say anything. She nods at them with a small smile and walks away again.

“We should get you home.” Harry murmurs into Louis’ hair.

“I don’t want to leave him.” He would hate for Niall to wake up and find no one waiting for him.

“He wouldn’t want you to be sleep deprived or miss your lectures.” Harry reasons and Louis nuzzles further into his chest.

“I can’t leave.” He feels himself starting to well up again, despite the good news, “I’ll wait until I can see him.”

“That’s in 24 hours, Lou. You need to get some sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep,” Louis sobs, “I need Niall.”

“Harry,” Louis hears Liam say tentatively, “I’m going to take Zayn home. Try and get Louis to get some sleep, yeah?”

“’Course.” Harry probably smiles.

“Liam,” Louis doesn’t look up, “Thank you.”

“Any time, Lou. What are friends for?” Louis feels a warmth curl in his chest. He thought Liam was helping because of Zayn, but it’s nice to feel like he was doing it because he cares about Louis too. He hears two pairs of footsteps leave down the corridor, then the room is quiet apart from his and Harry’s breathing and Harry’s heartbeat under Louis’ ear.

“If you’re staying, then I’ll stay with you.” Harry whispers.

“Like I was going to let you leave,” Louis tries to joke, “You’re my teddy bear for tonight.”

“Speaking of teddy bears,” Harry shuffles slightly and pulls something out from under his leather jacket, “Look who I brought.”

“Sherbet Shelley the Second.” Louis smiles and takes the stuffed giraffe toy from Harry’s hands and cradles it to his chest.

“Thought you could use a teddy for support.” Harry strokes a hand through Louis’ hair with a sigh.

“I’m so sorry you had to come here. We’ve only been dating for a few hours and I’m already the neediest boyfriend ever.”

“We were friends first,” Harry cuddles him closer, “I’ll look after you, baby.”

“The Fray.”

“What?”

“ _Oh oh, oh oh, be my baby, and I’ll look after you.”_ Louis sings, “It’s the Fray. My favourite song, actually.”

“Then I absolutely did that on purpose.” Harry laughs and Louis feels the vibration in his chest. Hs hands keep threading through Louis’ hair and eventually he falls into a light sleep, ready to wake up at the slightest beep of a heart monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too dire, right? 
> 
> Heh
> 
> Sorry
> 
> Had to go wrong somewhere


	6. Nialler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felt like I should end the suspense
> 
> Sorry for the long wait!

Louis is woken up by someone lightly shaking his shoulders.

“Hmph.” He groans and rolls his head, trying to get the crick out of his neck.

“Wake up, princess. I got you a cuppa.” A nice chocolatey voice. It must be Harry.

“Ah, tea.” Louis sighs and sits up, taking the cup from Harry and bringing it to his lips. He looks around and suddenly remembers where they are, promptly spilling tea all over himself, “ _Shit._ Niall?”

“Only been 10 hours,” Harry shakes his head with a sad smile, “But there’s been no mad rush to go in there so I’m assuming everything is alright.”

“Right,” Louis nods to himself, “Okay.”

“I’ll go get you some napkins.” Harry stands up and walks back over to the tea and coffee machine.

It’s good news that Niall hasn’t been visited all night, but it isn’t as good as Louis seeing him for himself. He wants to see if the damage is visible or if it’s completely internal. Louis isn’t really sure which would be worse.

“Here you go.” Harry passes him some paper napkins and Louis swings his legs off the plastic chairs where he was sleeping and puts the tea on the table so he can dab himself down, “How are you feeling?”

“Soggy.” Louis replies.

“No,” Harry sighs, “You know what I mean.”

Louis puts down the napkins and rubs his eyes, “Tired? Emotionally and physically. I just want to see him.”

“I know, Lou, but we have to follow the rules or they’ll never let you in.” Harry puts a reassuring hand at the top of his back.

“I know. I just wish this could all go away.”

“Me too, princess,” Harry rubs his thumb in slow circles, “We can think of this as a little trip though. Eating crappy hospital food and making up stories for the people who come in.”

“I like the sound of that.” Louis smiles and it doesn’t feel too forced.

“Like, for example,” Harry leans closer so only Louis can hear him, “That guy over there got his nose stuck in the peeping hole in his garden fence and now he thinks it’s broken.” Louis stifles a giggle behind his hand.

“That woman walked into a lamppost because she was looking at a puppy across the road. One of her boobs has concaved.” Louis turns to Harry with a smile to find the other boy beaming back at him.

“Her poor bosom.” Harry tuts with a shake of his head.

“Bosom?” Louis mocks, “Who says bosom anymore?”

“Gay men? Why stay up to date with what boobs are called when we want nothing to do with them.”

“Even as a gay man you cannot say that boobs aren’t amazing,” Louis takes a sip of his half empty cup of tea, “They’re balls of flesh that bounce and feed babies. Amazing creations, in my opinion.”

“Fair enough,” Harry chuckles and it goes straight through Louis’ chest, “I concede that boobs are cool.”

“Thank you.”

They spend most of the day telling stories about the people who come in and out of the waiting room and talking about different stories they love. It’s almost like a second date, but Louis doesn’t want to turn it into something else when the reality of the situation is so important. They are there for Niall and no matter how perfect Harry is, Louis refuses to let him overshadow that.

After a few hours Louis’ stomach starts grumbling so they get handfuls of food from the vending machine. Louis doesn’t really feel like having a proper meal and sugar always makes him feel better.

3 packs of malteasers, 2 packets of crisps, 2 kitkats and a mars bar later, Louis is about ready to throw up. Harry looks no better with a pale face and a wrinkled nose. They moved to the floor about half way through the food pile, deciding to sprawl out with the wrappers.

“Maybe this much food was a bad idea.” Harry laments with a hand rubbing idle circles into his stomach.

“The sickness will pass,” Louis sighs, “Not sure I can say the same for the regret.”

“It hurts so bad.” Harry pouts and flutters his eyelashes.

“You’re looking at me like I can make it better.” Louis raises his eyebrows and tries not to smile.

“You’re such a terrible boyfriend.” Harry flops down onto his back and groans.

“You picked me. No take-backs.”

“Like I would want to.” Harry smiles at the ceiling and Louis’ stomach feels lighter.

“Sap.” He replies and refuses to acknowledge the amount of fondness that seeps into the word. Harry sits back up and looks across at him with a small smile so endearing that Louis can’t help the fact that his lips curl up too.

The moment is broken when a nurse approaches them.

“You’re Mr Horan’s visitors?” She asks them and Louis scrambles to his feet.

“Um, yes. Has it- has it been 24 hours already?” He feels Harry come to his side and put a reassuring hand on the small of his back.

“Yes,” The nurse smiles at him, “Would you like to see him? He should be awake by now.”

“Definitely.” Louis perks up at the fact that Niall is going to be awake and quickly follows the nurse when she heads towards Niall’s door. Harry follows too and Louis is glad for the reassuring presence which is weird after only knowing the boy for a few weeks.

When they’re let in the room it’s to the sight of Niall spitting out some food back onto a plastic plate. Louis snorts at the picture, announcing his and Harry’s presence.

“Louis!” Niall shouts in glee before wincing and settling back into the bed.

“Hey Nialler,” Louis walks to the side of Niall’s bed and takes the chair out of the corner of the room and straddles it, resting his head on his crossed arms, “How are you feeling?”

“Like shit, but I’m good.” He smiles and Louis uses the following silence to get a good look at his best friend. He has a huge bruise on his left cheek bone and a scratch on his forehead that looks like it’s from hitting the ground. He’s not using his left arm when he moves which means the bastards must’ve done something to that too. Louis tries not the let the anger that’s bubbling in his gut rise.

“Zayn was worried sick, mate. Do you want me to get him to come down?” Harry breaks the silence after a few tense moments.

“That’d be sick.” Niall smiles softly, “He alright?”

“It’s _you_ we need to worry about. You really scared us for a moment there.” Louis tries to keep his voice steady but it’s like the pressure and fear past day are finally taking their toll on him. He feels tired and angry and doesn’t want to blame Zayn but can’t help but feel like he should’ve been more careful.

“You should’ve seen him when he found me, Lou,” Niall furrows his eyebrows, “He looked about ready to burst into tears and then punch a wall. I wanted to get up and brush it off, tell him it’s all good so we could get on with our night,” He scoffs, “I think if I had tried to do that I would’ve literally died.”

“You nearly did.” Louis can’t help the crack in his voice.

“Oh, Louis-” Niall starts.

“I thought I’d lost you, Niall,” Louis’ eyes sting and he stands up so he can sit on the edge of the hospital bed, “Loads of doctors and nurses were running in here and shouting shit i didn’t understand. I thought they were going to come back out and say they had done all they could but-but-” He’s interrupted by a choked sob coming from his throat and Niall pulls him into a hug.

“I’m alright, Lou bear,” Niall assures him, running his fingers through Louis’ hair, “It’s okay.”

“I’ll go wait for Zayn at the entrance.” Harry says and Louis can almost feel his hesitance at leaving. He would be embarrassed about Harry seeing him in this state but he’s too wrapped up in the feel of Niall and the fact that he’s alright.

“So, you and Harry, eh?” Niall waggles his eyebrows when they finally pull away.

“Shut up.”


	7. The Princess and the Knight

Even after Niall got out of hospital, Louis still refused to stop babying him. They live together so it wasn’t really that hard for Louis to check he had eaten or make sure he was comfortable before they went to sleep (“Have you had enough water?” “Yes, mum.”, “Niall, you need to take your pills!” “I know, mother.”, “Don’t run, Niall! You’ll hurt yourself!”, “Oh my god, would you _fuck off_ already?!”)

Niall appreciated it.

Harry had been wonderful too, always asking how Niall was when they met up. He also distracted Louis from it all with kisses and really bad jokes. And when Louis says really bad jokes, he means _really_ bad jokes. (“Knock knock.” “Of for God- Who’s there?” “Justin.” “Harry this is ridiculous.” “Come on, Lou!” “Fine, Justin who?” “Justin time!” … “That was terrible and you should be ashamed of yourself.” “Do you want the chocolate I brought or not?” … “That was the best joke of all time! How _did_ you come up with it?”)

Their poetry lessons together continue to be amazing months after they started dating, Harry being all passionate and smiley while Louis just spends the lecture watching Harry watch the lecturer. Louis has also found that he and Harry make a great team. Harry started calling them the 'dream team' after they stayed up all night writing their short stories for class and kept finishing each other's sentences. He may have pretended to be annoyed at the nickname, but he kind of gave it away when he gave Harry a personalised framed photo of them together that had 'Dream Team' in bold writing across the top.

He's a cheesy shit.

Before he knows it they've been dating a year and Louis is taking him home for Christmas. It was probably a mistake because his sisters love Harry more than they love him. They take to the nickname Haz, but unfortunately that means Harry also learns Louis' home nickname. He hasn't stopped calling him Boobear since. Even with the new nickname, Harry has never really got over 'Princess'. He calls Louis it constantly, even going as far as getting him a tiara for Christmas and forcing him to wear it for the rest of the day. Louis would be lying if he said he minded.

Going back to uni that January is both a blessing and a curse. He finally escapes the constant nagging of his sisters and gets to carry on doing what he loves to do, but he also has to leave the comfort of home and doesn't get to see Harry interacting with babies anymore. Being reunited with the rest of the boys is amazing too, hearing about how their Christmases were and swapping presents that would suit the others better. It takes a few weeks to get back into the rhythm of things and having Harry at his side makes it both easier and harder. Easier because he forces Louis to get work done whenever he's round for dinner, then harder because they always end up getting 'distracted'. 

By distracted he means sex.

Just so you know.

*

 

At the end of this week’s lesson, Harry has to go because he has a shift at the library and Louis sees something fall out of his bag in his haste to leave.

It’s a little folded piece of scrap paper, and Louis, being the nosy prat he is, decides to unfold it and see what Harry has used it for.

_I want to take you away_

_Somewhere far away_

_Into the stars where we can shine_

_Like you were born to_

_With fireflies in your eyes_

_And galaxies in your heart_

_Ride into the sky like the myths and legends_

_Far away_

He smiles down at the paper then slips it in his pocket. Louis knows what he’s doing this afternoon.

Time to get his first tattoo.

*

Louis’ arm hurts. The woman told him not to touch it too much so he’s trying not to but it stings like shit.

“Lou, look!” Harry beckons him over to the other side of the lobby, “There’s going to be a Hotel Transylvania 2!” He’s grinning like a loon and bobbing slightly in excitement.

“We’ll go see it when it comes out.” Louis promises, kissing his boy on the cheek.

“You’re my zing,” Harry sings under his breath with a smile, “Hey, we should do karaoke with the boys one night.”

“I’m a terrible singer, babe, no one wants to hear that.” Louis rolls his eyes and checks the time, “Come on, it’s 6.”

“Inside out is meant to be really good.” Harry beams as they make their way into the screen.

“It’s no monsters inc. but I’ll admit it does look pretty good.” Louis gestures for Harry to walk into the room first and follows behind, lowering his voice as the adverts have started, “It better be at least somewhat entertaining with the money I’ve spent on it.”

“I did offer to pay for my ticket.” Harry raises his eyebrows as he sits down.

“I’m being a good date, stop complaining.”

“Not complaining,” Harry puts his hand right on the sore spot and Louis tries not to flinch away, “Just stating the truth.”

“Sounds an awful lot like complaining to me.” Louis grits his teeth through the pain.

“Are you alright?” Harry asks with a concerned from and, _thank god,_ takes his hand from Louis’ bicep.

“I’m fine,” Louis smiles. Harry’s so beautiful in the low lights and Louis can’t wait to show him the new tattoo.

Louis can be patient.

He can do surprises.

He won’t pull Harry into the bathroom half way through the film and show him.

That won’t happen.

It won’t.

“Hey, Harry, I have something to show you.”

Louis is a weak, weak person.

“Oh my _God!_ ” Is the first thing Harry says when Louis takes off the cling film in the cinema bathrooms.

“Is that a good oh my god, like ‘ _Oh my god!’_ or a good oh my god, like ‘ _Oh my god.’?”_ Louis prepares for rejection. Maybe he was way to presumptive about the situation and maybe he has completely embarrassed himself and Harry is totally going to dump him now _oh my-_

“Oh my god as in _oh my god you got a tattoo._ You seemed the type completely against ever having tattoos.”

“You don’t recognise it?” Louis freezes and so does Harry’s smile.

“Recognise it?” Harry looks at Louis’ arm again, “ _Far Away.”_

“Familiar?” Louis pulls the scrap piece of paper out of his pocket and hands it over, his heart rabbiting in his chest.

“Somewhere far away…” Harry reads and his eyes widen, “You got part of my poem tattooed on you!” Louis can’t tell if it’s in awe or disgust but he really hopes it’s the former.

“It is about me isn’t it?” Louis squeaks, “I mean, it’d be pretty embarrassing if it wasn’t even about me. It fell out of your bag and it talked about the stars and we’re together so, I mean it kind of made sense if-”

“Louis, love, it’s about you don’t worry. I just can’t believe you got far away tattooed on your bloody _arm._  It's a random scrap poem I jotted down a few nights ago.”

“'Random scrap poem'," Louis scoffs, "Hello, I'm Harry Styles and I write beautiful poetry off the bat."

"It's easy when you have a muse." Harry, the Cheeseball, smiles.

"God, you're so sappy!"

"Says he who literally got a tattoo in my honour." Harry tilts his head, appraising Louis with a surprising lack of judgement.

"You make a valid point, good sir."

"Sir," Harry hums, "I like it."

"Well, you _are_  my knight in shining armour.”

“And you’re my princess.” Harry smiles.

You would think that Tuesday evenings would be when people stay in and have a quiet one. Maybe pop a film in, have a snack, and just chill. Louis, however, is in a relationship with Harry Styles. So his Tuesday nights are always an adventure in celebration of the night they found each other. Well, when Harry found Louis.

Bronius and Croctus, the Knight and his Princess, Harry and Louis. Maybe one day they will be a story in the stars too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a rushed ending because I wanted to get onto other projects but I'm happy with it
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Happy living!


End file.
